The Time Traveller's Girlfriend
by Tarantula
Summary: Mitchie has known Alex since she was eight years old and every time she encountered her, she looked exactly the same. But what started as a strange encounter becomes a love story spawn over a number of years between a girl and a time traveller. FEMSLASH
1. Prelude 1999

**THE TIME TRAVELLER'S GIRLFRIEND**

**PRELUDE**

**1999. CALIFORNIA.**

'Sarah!' Mitchie called as she ran through the forest, kicking up the dead leaves and covering her sneakers in the soggy mud, looking for her friend. Mitchie had never wanted to play Hide and Seek in the forest, mainly because after her Daddy told her the story about Little Red Riding Hood she was convinced that a Big Bad Wolf would try to eat her.

But Sarah had charged for the forest and Mitchie, being the kind and loyal friend that she was, chased after her, determined to save her friend before the wolf found her. Everything around her was silent, not even the wind made a sound, and there was quite a big amount of wind.

'Sarah!' Mitchie's tiny voice sliced through the silent air. 'We need to go before the wolf turns up!' she added, her voice shaking. 'This isn't fun anymore.'

Suddenly there was a sound, a sound so shocking and beautiful that it sent shivers down Mitchie's spine and the hairs on her bare arms rose as if they had been shocked by electricity. It was like the sound of a whale singing but somehow, in a way Mitchie couldn't understand, sounded almost completely different.

She knew what whales sounded like when they sang because her mummy had whale songs on CD to listen to while falling asleep, much to the annoyance of Mitchie's daddy. Mitchie turned as the amount of wind picked up, all seemingly coming from one spot.

The sound ended and the wind faded away into nothingness. There was a small slope and Mitchie ran up, looking down at the small pond. She looked around and saw a body by the water bed. The body was naked and Mitchie curiously but cautiously walked towards it.

As Mitchie got closer she realised that it was a body of a teenage girl, her black hair over her face.

'Excuse me?' Mitchie said uncertainly. 'Are you OK?'

The girl didn't reply and simply moaned, rolling onto her back. Mitchie noticed a red stick in her hand and slowly reached out, taking it in her own hand and slid it through the girl's fingers. The eight year old turned round and studied the red stick, confused.

'That's not meant for you,' a voice said from behind her and Mitchie jumped, dropping the stick.

Mitchie turned round to see the girl sitting up, legs drawn up and her arms hugging them to her. The girl took the stick and smiled at it.

'This is mine, OK?' she asked and Mitchie nodded. 'Well, it looks like I still haven't figured out how to take my clothes with me. That's slightly irritating. Last time I attempted it I ended up naked on a pirate ship. I'm not sure if they were confused or turned on,' she said to herself thoughtfully then looked at Mitchie. 'Hello.'

'Hello,' Mitchie replied. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Alex,' Alex smiled. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Mitchie,' Mitchie answered, holding her hand out and Alex took it, smiling broadly.

'Nice to meet you again, Mitchie,' Alex said and Mitchie's face dropped. Alex laughed. 'Don't worry, sweetie. You'll understand soon...well not soon but you'll understand. You're so cute as a little girl,' Alex added.

'You're weird,' Mitchie said, stepping back and Alex's smile faded.

'I suppose for you this must be scary,' Alex said. 'Finding a naked girl in the forest who then starts talking nonsense. I'm sorry. It's just... this isn't a very normal situation. I didn't expect to find you here. In fact I thought I had more time to figure out how I was going to handle it. You had your plan all figured out but I never really prepared for this meeting.'

Mitchie blinked. 'Do you want me to find your mummy for you?' Mitchie asked. 'She'll make you better.'

Alex cocked an eyebrow. 'Make me better?' she repeated. 'I don't get you.'

'My mummy says when I say stuff that doesn't make sense that I'm bonkers and only a mummy can stop that,' Mitchie explained and Alex laughed.

'You think I'm bonkers?' Alex asked and Mitchie nodded. 'Thanks, hun. Just what I needed to hear. We're not even together and you're already calling me names.'

'But we are together,' Mitchie told her. 'We're both here. So we're together.'

Alex smiled. 'That's not what I meant. Jeez, this is weird. Mitchie, I need to go.'

'Go where?' Mitchie asked.

'Home.'

'Want me to walk with you? You could get eaten by the Big Bad Wolf!' Mitchie told her sternly and Alex couldn't help but smile.

'Don't worry about me. I've had experiences with Bad Wolves,' she told Mitchie, whose eyes widened.

'When?' Mitchie asked and Alex thought about it.

'About eleven years from now,' she answered and Mitchie frowned. 'I happen to be from the future,' Alex told the eight year old with a grin.

'From the future?' Mitchie repeated and Alex nodded.

'And I've got to go back,' she told Mitchie and held up her stick, the tip glowing. 'I'll see you in 2010, Mitchie. Or maybe even sooner!'

And with a wave of her stick...

She was gone.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

**2004. CINEMA.**

OK, she needed to calm down. Mitchie was standing in her bathroom as she studied herself in the mirror, now thirteen years old and was going out on her first ever date. Wow, first date at thirteen. She hadn't even grown any boobs yet! How was she meant to impress Dorian without any boobs?

Elena in Spanish had already started using a training bra! Oh, she was not ready for this! She couldn't go on a date now! Not when she was so self conscious! Otherwise she'd sweat and then she'd stink, then she'd be labelled BO-Girl at school!

'Mitchie! I need to use the toilet!' Connie yelled from behind the door.

'Mum!' Mitchie shouted. 'I don't have boobs!'

Silence...

'I'm shocked you haven't noticed this before, sweetie,' Connie told her and Mitchie walked to the door, throwing it open.

'How can I go on this date with Dorian with no boobs?' Mitchie asked and Connie laughed.

'Mitchie, it's not a date! You told me you'll have Sarah, Elena, Michael and Daniel there too!' Connie reminded her.

'But Elena h-' Mitchie went to argue but Connie put her finger to her daughter's lips.

'You're thirteen, Mitchie!' Connie reminded her. 'You don't have to worry about this stuff yet. You'll have plenty of years to worry about that kind of stuff. And once zits come along it's only going to get worse!' she explained and Mitchie paled. 'So I don't think a flat chest is anything to worry about. Now if you'll excuse me, I had a bit too much to drink,' she said, forcing herself in and Mitchie out.

Mitchie grumbled and strode to her best room. She looked at it for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. Sarah was going to be here in ten minutes so what could she do in that amount of time worth doing?

Mitchie grabbed her guitar and jumped on her bed, strumming the strings like mad. She had only just started learning to play the guitar so has you can imagine, the noise coming from the room was an awful mess but Mitchie didn't care.

This relaxed her.

By the time Sarah had arrived, Mitchie had beaten her fears down with her noise so was all rearing to go. So they walked to the Cinema, Mitchie dragging Sarah along excitedly.

'You're excited,' Sarah mused. 'Who are you trying to impress?' she asked and Mitchie went bright red. Sarah laughed. 'It's Dorian, isn't it?' she asked.

'Maybe...' Mitchie replied. 'I just...want to get good seats.'

'Sure. And I'm going to fail Japanese in school,' Sarah replied sarcastically as they reached the Cinema. The cinema was quite big with three floors and the traditional ugly blue carpet with shapes. There was a food area and a whole section full of Pick & Mix for the films.

'I'm going to go to the toilet quickly,' Mitchie told Sarah and dashed off. Once she got in the ladies' toilets she made sure that it was completely empty before going into her purse and pulling out her mum's lip gloss. She might not have boobs but maybe this would get Dorian's attention.

Mitchie was about to put it to her lips when there was a sudden gust from the cubical behind her, the door slamming against the side as the sound of a singing whale filled up the room. The door suddenly closed with a _slam_ as the sound cut off. There was a squeaking sound and then-

'Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!' a voice came from behind the door. 'Of all the seats to choose, I choose the one with the seat _up_?'

Mitchie slowly crept towards the door, recognizing the voice. Suddenly the door opened and Mitchie jumped at the sight of a naked girl in the cubical. But not just any naked girl. It was the girl from when she was younger!

'You!' Mitchie breathed.

'Me?'

'You...it's you...you're naked!' Mitchie pointed out. 'Why are you naked?'

Alex held up her stick. 'I still haven't worked out how to take clothes with me. You OK, Mitchie?'

Mitchie blinked. 'You know me?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Alex said, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping her butt. 'You don't look that much different. Bit shorter, not started your development yet but mostly you're just the same. Last time I saw you I think you were like fifteen. Sorry about that by the way.'

'Sorry about what?' Mitchie asked, her head spinning. 'And what about the time when I was younger?'

Alex cocked an eyebrow. 'No idea what you're on about. I haven't done that yet.'

'What? This is impossible! You- you're not a time traveller! I'm bonkers! I'm completely bonkers!' Mitchie cried, her hands in her hair.

'Actually, that's your pet name for me,' Alex informed her.

'Aha!' Mitchie pointed. 'So you have seen me when I was younger!'

'Err,' Alex said. 'No. I know you in the future?'

'You told me we were together in the future. And not together as just being in the same room together. But together!'

Alex scratched her head. 'That hasn't even happened to me yet. Nice to know ahead of time. You tell me the moment you find out your gay bu-'

'I'm gay?' Mitchie screamed. 'In the future I'm gay?'

Alex blinked. 'But you just said that I can't be a time traveller. So why are you worried?'

'Well how else am I meant to explain you appearing here completely out of the blue, stark naked and looking almost exactly the same as you did when I was little?'

'That maybe I'm not the bonkers one but you are?' Alex suggested with a smile.

'Not funny! And why did you apologise?' Mitchie asked and Alex's face fell and she looked away.

'I'm really sorry about that Mitchie,' she replied, refusing to look her in the eye. 'I really am.'

'What are you sorry about though?' Mitchie asked. 'When do I find out I'm gay?'

'Erm, I guess you already have,' Alex replied, scratching her head. 'Time travel is so confusing.'

Mitchie nodded. 'I can see that,' she replied. 'So in the future you meet me, then travel to when I'm fifteen where something happens, the go into the future where you and me...get _together_?'

Alex drew her lips into a line. 'This is all awkward for you isn't it?'

'Nah!' Mitchie said sarcastically. 'This is all normal for me!'

Alex suddenly burst out laughing, much to Mitchie's irritation. She was laughing? She was actually laughing? How dare she laugh! This was not a laughing situation!

'What's so funny?' Mitchie asked, fuming.

'It's a complete role reversal!' Alex explained, waving her off. 'Oh this is funny. Anyway! I need you to write down all the times I turn up for me.'

Mitchie's face dropped. 'Huh? What?'

'In the future you have a whole book of our time together. You told me to tell you that you have to have a complete list of all the times I visit you.'

'Why?' Mitchie asked. 'What if I don't?'

'Then you'll rip time apart?' Alex shrugged. 'It's so you have proof that you're not a complete nutjob when I first meet you. You'll also have to take note of things that I tell you.'

'Like this?' Mitchie asked.

Alex thought about it.

'No...I don't remember seeing anything about that in the book. Oh! But I did tell you that I have a dog that's really a dragon.'

Mitchie growled. 'Don't mock me.'

Alex shook her head. 'No! Really! Write it down and I'll know that you're not lying in the future.'

Mitchie took a few deep breaths. 'You're completely weird. You really are.'

Alex smiled, holding her red stick up. 'Funny,' she said. 'That's the first thing I said to you when I met you,' she told Mitchie and within a blink of an eye, she was gone.

**Be sure to review! :) and follow me on Twitter at TarantulaFanFic!**


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**2006. SCHOOL.**

Paige's leg caught Mitchie's and she fell up in the air, arms out wide and straight into the mud. Laugher rang in her ears as she spat out a mouthful of mud. Great. Just what she needed. As if she wasn't victimized enough as it was. She was never going to live this down was she?

'Mitchie!' the teacher yelled. 'Are you OK?' he asked as Mitchie attempted to get up and faked a whimper and grabbed her leg.

'I think I twisted it,' she said as he approached.

He sighed. 'OK. Get into the changing rooms and get showered down,' he said with a shrug.

Mitchie nodded and wobbled back towards the gym. She never would have thought Paige would do anything that would actually benefit her. Paige and Mitchie were arch enemies and Paige had dedicated most of her time to ensure that Mitchie's life was as miserable as it possibly could.

Luckily, Mitchie had good marks in Drama so it wasn't hard to get out of lessons when she needed to. Mitchie walked into the changing room and into the shower, stripping off and turning the shower on. She stood underneath the water, closing her eyes as it beat down on her..

Suddenly, she heard something...

A whale?

Mitchie opened her eyes. 'Oh no,' she said and blinked. Suddenly Alex was standing against the wall in front of her, the water from the showerhead falling on her chest.

'So from a little girl to naked in the shower?' Alex said. 'I feel like a paedophile.'

'How are you doing that?' Mitchie cried, turning the water off. 'What are you doing here?'

Alex walked out of the shower and looked around. 'Shouldn't there be other students here?'

'Forget that!' Mitchie snapped, grabbing her towel and covering herself up. 'Why do you keep turning up?'

'Because...well to be perfectly honest I'm doing this by accident,' Alex admitted. 'I know that I had to come to these places but I thought I'd have a choice of when I do it. I just wanted to go to the year 3000. My Uncle told me that that's the year everyone becomes nudist so I thought it would be a good place to practice.'

'Why can't you take clothes with you?' Mitchie asked.

Alex shrugged. 'No idea. But it's gotten to the point where I'm actually enjoying being naked. Nice breeze between my legs.'

'You're a pervert!' Mitchie told her and Alex laughed. 'I'm serious.'

Alex shrugged again. 'I know. You tell me that when I tie you to the bed,' she said and Mitchie's jaw dropped. 'Don't look at me like that.'

'Can you just stop turning up?' Mitchie pleaded and Alex shook her head. 'Why?'

'Because I have to come to these points in time otherwise I screw up your timeline and that's not something I want to do. Time travel confuses me enough as it is. One time I ended up at the sinking of the Titanic, but I ended up on the iceberg. Believe me when I say I screamed like Mariah Carey singing a very high note at a concert.'

Mitchie giggled and Alex smiled.

'So how do you Time Travel?' Mitchie asked.

'I'm a Wizard. I'm trying to master Time Travel but for some reason I keep getting pulled to certain points in your life. But only you. It's also happening at a very random order.'

'I've noticed that,' Mitchie replied. 'What happens when I'm fifteen?'

Alex shook her head. 'I can't...so it means you're like...' Alex walked over to Mitchie, put her hand on her head and examined Mitchie's body, making her feel uncomfortable. 'Fourteen? One year to go.'

'Until what?' Mitchie asked angrily.

Alex shook her head. 'I can't say, Mitchie. I wish I could. But...I can't.'

'Why can't you tell me?' Mitchie asked.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair. 'You don't need to go through the year knowing it's going to happen. You'll go mad.'

Suddenly the sound of cheers came from the hallway and Alex waved her wand and disappeared. Mitchie quickly ran to her bag and started getting changed. The girls swarmed in, their voices drowning out Mitchie's thoughts of dread.

What was Alex talking about? What could be so bad that she couldn't be told?

She had no idea how she got through the day but when she did she couldn't wait to throw herself on her bed. She took lazy steps up the stairs, dragging her bag along with her.

'Mitchie?' her mum called. 'Could you come down here please?'

Mitchie groaned and threw her bag through her open door and down the stairs. Her mum smiled at her and walked into the living room. Mitchie followed her and her mum sat down next to Mitchie's dad. They held each other's hands, grinning.

'Mitchie, how would you feel about an addition to our family?' Mitchie's dad asked and Mitchie's jaw dropped.

'No way!' Mitchie said, jumping up excitedly. 'Are you-'

'Yes! I'm pregnant!' Mitchie's mum confirmed and Mitchie ran and hugged them.

'Oh, nothing can ruin this!' Mitchie cheered. 'Nothing!'

**Sorry about the wait. Been a bit busy. Anyway, review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**OK…put the pitchforks down. No. Seriously. I'm waving a white flag here! I know it's been…awhile since I've updated this story. In the time that it's been since I updated this story I've written the first draft of my second Original Novel, made a few films (you can find them on YouTube on CloudFreedomFighters including a femslash one) but I promised you guys a story.**

**It will not be another year before I update this. Now I'm mostly free, I will get this done! Anyway, without further ado, I present to you the long awaited Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Mitchie held onto the basin for support, her legs threatening to give way on her. She had to be strong. She couldn't break down for her parents. Her mum and dad were devastated by the lost of her baby brother. They didn't need her to worry about.

Stillborn. That's what they had said. It was one of those words that even though you heard it, it never had any relevance on your life…until now. She looked up at herself in the mirror, her eyes red and blotchy from the tears running down her face.

That's when she heard it. The sound that could easily be mistaken for the song of a whale and the doors of the cubicles started banging until finally there was a flash. There was no shock on Mitchie's face this time.

Only cold anger.

'Did I just time travel to a toilet? At least the seat was down,' she heard Alex say. 'Although I'm sure I've jinxed myself for the next time,' she poked her head out and saw Mitchie, her face breaking out into a smile.

'Hey, Mitch,' she whispered. 'Is there anyone one else here?' she asked but Mitchie didn't reply. She just glared at her, more tears running down her face. 'Have I come at a bad time? Your boyfriend dumped you or something?'

Mitchie stormed towards, pushed the door open and _slapped_ Alex across the face. Alex didn't cry out but instead flexed her jaw, holding onto her cheek. She then looked at Mitchie, unfazed.

'I'm guessing that for something I haven't done yet?' she said, rubbing her cheek.

'Yes it is,' Mitchie replied coldly.

'Good. Looking forward to it,' Alex said. 'Jeez. You really swung for me there. You only normally hit me when I'm tied to the bed.'

'Oh shut up!' Mitchie shouted. 'We are not going to be together! I'm not gay! Just shut up!'

Now Alex's eyes softened, clearly hurt.

'What's happened, Mitch?' Alex asked.

'My baby brother just died,' Mitchie said shakily.

Alex went to talk when the door open. She pulled Mitchie into the cubicle with her and closed the door. They held onto each other, both remaining silent. Mitchie looked at Alex, only now realising how pretty she was.

Alex looked scared, closing her eyes tight. Mitchie then looked down at Alex's chest and then realised that she was holding onto Alex's naked body, her soft skin beneath her fingertips.

Whoever was in the toilets was washing her hands and then left. Alex sighed and looked at Mitchie, oddly enough looking very vulnerable.

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I'm really sorry.'

Mitchie let go of her. 'It's not your fault,' she mumbled. 'You did the right thing not telling me about my brother. I would have gone mad.'

'That's something I suppose,' Alex replied glumly.

Their eyes met and held, Mitchie unable to look away.

'I didn't mean what I said,' Mitchie told her guiltily. 'About us.'

'Yes you did,' Alex shrugged. 'But there you go. I know better. I'll see you later, Mitch. Or- earlier. Yeah. Bye.'

And she was gone.

,.,

How long had it been since she last saw Alex? Considering Alex had said to write stuff down, she had expected to see her a lot more often. She looked at her calendar.

Six months.

She leaned back into her chair, holding her pencil in between her teeth. She looked at her notebook, trying to continue her song but not getting very far. This was becoming tedious.

She closed her eyes and that's when it started. The whale song. Her eyes snapped open and she turned on her chair just in time to see Alex falling onto her bed.

'Holy hell!' she shouted and then looked at Mitchie. 'Oh. Hello again. You're fully dressed this time…and more developed.'

'I'm fifteen,' Mitchie said.

'Oh!' Alex jumped off the bed, having no desire to cover herself. 'Right! The last time I saw you it was at your school.'

MItchie thought back and remembered. The time she was having a shower.

'Is this all very random for you?' Mitchie asked.

'Yeah. Most people expect it to be tragic and go backwards. So the last time I see you would be the first time you see me,' Alex shrugged. 'Not the case.'

'So when is the first time you travel back?' Mitchie asked.

Alex smiled. 'Your sweet sixteenth,' she answered. 'Interesting night that was.'

Mitchie frowned. 'It was?' she asked. Alex nodded. 'Why?'

Alex looked around. 'You moved.'

'No I didn't,' Mitchie replied.

Alex raised an eyebrow. 'No. I meant you will move. Duh. This isn't the room-' she walked to the door and poked her head out. 'Oh. No. You just go down the hall. To be fair I prefer this room. Less of a journey to the bathroom.'

Alex closed the door.

'Can you cover yourself up?' Mitchie asked.

Alex smiled. 'Embarrassed?' she asked and walked over, cupping Mitchie's cheek. 'Oh you're burning up.'

Mitchie looked up at her. 'Please put some clothes on.'

Alex rolled her eyes. 'Sorry. No can do. I'll just lose them the next time I travel so what's the point?'

'Have you gone to the year 3000 yet?' Mitchie asked.

Alex beamed. 'Yeah. Was freaking awesome. Even the aliens were naked. That bit was weird though but it was nice to know I didn't stand out. Every time I turn up in your life I keep waiting to be caught and for people to think I'm trying to get with and get arrested,' Alex admitted. 'Although I do like the idea of me naked, handcuffs and the police.'

'Again, you're a pervert,' Mitchie told her.

'Everyone has a fetish,' Alex winked and sat down. 'You can write that down if you want. It'll embarrass future- err- past me?' Alex frowned. 'My past me, your future me…yeah. Let's go with that. Should help you on your way. I also love having sex to rock. You can mention that too.'

'So basically, you want me to tell my future you that you're perverted?' Mitchie asked and Alex shrugged. 'I know your fetish, Mitchie Torres. Don't judge me.'

Mitchie went red. 'I do not have a fetish.'

'Maybe not now. But you will do,' Alex told her smugly. 'And I know what it is,' she sang.

'What is it then?' Mitchie asked and Alex shook her head.

'Not saying. You'll just have to find it out for yourself,' she replied. 'Anyway, as much as I'd love for the police to come find me with their handcuffs, I gotta go. Let's see, I've got done your sixteenth, seen your fifteen yourself, seen your fourteen little self, your fourteen year old self and now older fifteenth in that order. OK. Cool.'

Mitchie shook her head, feeling a migraine coming on. 'God. This is so confusing and what's worse is that I have you telling me that I'm going to fall in love with you.'

Alex shrugged. 'Yeah? So?'

'I'm being told by you that I have to fall in love with you,' she said again. 'I don't feel like I have much of a say in the matter.'

Alex sighed. 'You don't have to fall in love with me, Mitch. But you will.'

Mitchie pointed at her. 'That's my point! You're telling me I will! You're telling me I'm gay and- and-'

Alex smiled sympathetically. 'I know it's a bit weird and stuff but you just have to take it day by day and accept the fact that I'm randomly going to show up naked. Well the naked bit can change but I'm not doing well with that part.'

'I just don't know what I should do,' Mitchie said weakly.

'Just don't over think it. It'll make sense one day. And I really need to get back to you actually. The future you,' she explained. 'See you later, Mitch.'

'Wait!' Mitchie called but Alex disappeared. 'Some relationship. You keep bloody leaving me,' she mumbled. 'Don't overthink it?' she turned to her song and began writing.

By the end of the night, her first original song, "Who Will I be?"

**Again, I know it's been ages since I updated. But I'm free now and I plan on finishing this and Innocence & Instinct. Innocence & Instinct will be getting more of the novel treatment while this will be pretty much a collection of short chapters. If you think I'm taking too long to update from now on, PM me and tell me to get my ss moving! **


End file.
